kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
Ye Olde Pub
Welcome to one of the most peaceful rooms on the site, formerly known as Cookie's Cafe :) We serve cookies, drinks, pies and many other things! Beginners welcome! :D Many people have their early morning breakfast, eat lunch, and have their extremely late dinner in the Pub. Some of these loyal patrons, (rather than going home to sleep) actually decide to stay in the Pub to work on it. After cleaning it up, they usually end up sleeping in some cardboard boxes, or on the couch. or in their rooms, only regs get room keys, guest rooms are avalible as well. Note: '''In the event of a disaster, you are asked to hide under the coffee table, it is made of mahogany and will not break. '''Note: The Couch was murdered on Friday, March 19th 2010 at approximately 23:26 GMT+0. R.I.P. Couch (The couch has been replaced. It is what she would have wanted.) Some of those poor homeless-people / free-labor are: __TOC__ oderators dehm - Room Owner since 14th September 2011, but takes the regs' opinions into consideration when it comes to the room. Also a programmer, and has been entitled as "God of Dodge". Sometimes pretends to be a girl when people fail to realize that this is Kongregate, and not Kongredate. "Is best mod along with humbee. Slaps you if you're bad." Maginmaniac7 - I write my own descriptions. Takamatsu - Taka, the original Room Owner of Cookie's Cafe/Ye Olde Pub, has since then been demodded and replaced. An addicted gamer, he used to be in the room almost 24/7, but mostly idle; becoming active when his cafe senses told him trolls need dealing with or for late-night chats. His presence could be detected by his trademark greeting of "rawr". The dinosaurs love you too. SikeBanana '- Newly appointed mod, a WTFOrgi of the room. They're friendly, talkative and entertaining and try to boost the room as much as possible. They usually always have something to talk about, and is very friendly about greeting new users to the room. Regulars 'Barbieloveselvis -''' (Barb, Barbie, Elvis) A generally nice person, laid back, relaxed, will punch you if you become infuriating. [https://www.kongregate.com/accounts/beckyge '''beckyge]' '- An older regular of the room, a pretty protective person but is a fantastic person when she warms up to you. Pretty, talkative, and fun, she's a mainstaple and one of the first faces you'll probably see when you enter the room. Canadian and proud! brothermagoo - '''An older regualr with a deep connection to some of the people in chat, is on mostly during the day and often can be seen chatting with GothixxTheFox or beckyge. A beloved member who's been in the room a good amount of time. Likes using cosmic vibes to connect with becky. [https://www.kongregate.com/accounts/ChrisR2352 '''ChrisR2352]' -' New regular of the room, someone with funny stories and a quirky attitude. Makes himself known and likes to talk mostly at night. He's a pretty cool dude who enjoys listening to stories and frankly, just not being bored. Coradon - '''A talkative and flirtatious guy. Doesn't talk as often as he should, but is almost always around. ' 'CrowCane '- Announces his presence with "CAW!". Lewd. Has very manly chest hair he can use to restrain others. 'drickert4 '- Pretty relaxed person who doesn't come on as often as they should. ( >:( ) An enjoyable person to talk to and have fun with. 'flyboyraaf' 'Going2Killu '- Might be retarded. 'GothixxTheFox '- The resident barkeep, protects the room from trolls and annoyances. Talkative, fun and a realist. Watches over the chatroom and often welcomes people with open arms and a cold beer to start the day off right. Don't mess with them, though, or they'll punt you into next week. Generally one of the first people that you'll meet when you come in. One of the most well-known regulars. 'hippi_freak' - Probably hands down one of the coolest and most friendly regs in the room. Very open minded, relaxed and welcoming. Likes to make friends with a bunch of the younger regulars and tries to have a good time at any time of day. He relaxes the atmosphere of the room and makes it a pretty chilled out place to relax. 'ItBePenguinYo - The resident penguin in a suit, often enjoys talking with Goth, g2k, and SikeBanana. Pretty quiet and relaxed guy, but can be really fun if you get to know him. 'NightFlax '- Really cool chick, under the protection of GothixxTheFox, visits often to talk and mess around, a great conversationalist, has a lot of fun picking on Goth. 'oathbreaker73 '- 'Prayforpriest '- Around very often, enjoys talking with most of the actual regulars than she does most newcomers, but does try to be welcoming. 'StellarBlue '- A foxy mama with a fiery temper. A goddess of few words. 'TDNmexico '- A man of many words, often comes in to tease Lucy. He's the man you're looking for if you wanna learn a little more about Jesus. 'Tsenn '- Relaxed guy, doesn't talk all the time but does hang around and look after the room. Usually on at late nights and hangs out with Goth a bunch. He can become super talkative when the right conversations are brought up 'Tyler1012 '- A newer regular of the room, mostly just a really relaxed guy. He teases and flirts and can be a total pain in the ass. He's tied in pretty close with Penguin, Goth and Sike, who all share a pretty good connection with eachother. Also a firebutt. Old Regulars These are people who were once regulars, but for reasons unknown (or sometimes known) have stopped coming into the room. We'll never forget them! '''aron3143 Arxeye AXE2 branca COOKEIS coolestofdudes eviehippie Flywacket gear360 JackRandom jagalex johnmusic nightdreamer PassionThief puppie' Ractorism screamingstares Septic_Epic Skwigz theodore214 underlordgc Victoria93 Updated July 15th, 2010: John's padded room created. (he has the soul key.) Note from October 24th, 2011: This list is a bit outdated - There are some new regs and some old regs have left; They should probably be removed from the list, but we'll never forget them! ;-; Note from June 29th, 2012: Moved all the old regs to a smaller list. Note from November 9th 2014: Nobody chats in the room anymore, there are no old regs there. Rest in peace the pub as I say this only here. You've all been great friends to me, I will miss our times together. Angelothegreat - Craazy Dendrago0 - Long-standing resident. Known by most in the room. Prefers to go by "Den". Dislikes idiocy, but is friendly otherwise. Now let me tell you about Homestuck. Dogeatdog6 - Doggy, not Yuki nor Ded66, is a regular in two rooms. He (or she?) has several computers, and has recently (finally!) installed Linux. Upon being asked a description, the user had these very wise words to say: "Uhh. AM DOGGY" x3 "Lady" Dzko The Sundress wearing creature that brings in the money.... gamester466 - Residential fisherman in the Breakfast Lands, often seen in his boat or lakeside cabin, given to him graciously by the Waffle God, also aquired a fishing license. A newer reg, or soon to become so, but a reg none the less. Gives out chat kill tokens if you manage to kill ze chat, but we all know dehm is the professional chat-killer. Will toss waffles at misbehavers. Goth2 - The occasionally lovable, karate chopping, blade wielding, resident Goth. (Pure awesomeness.) Jason324:(Aka God Of Waffles)Ex-Abyssian. Rps cosistantly a wonder he hasnt gotten banned or silenced, he has a habit of throwing things like bricks, and enjoys lava. Undesputed lord of the Breakfast Lands. Janitor of the wiki and lives in the room in the corner with the green door. Looking for guns? weapons? ask him, he has everything you could want in a weapon due to the fact that he runs the damn black market. Brony (Artist) and QWOP expert. June Rose -nice, sweet, happy, a model and... I'd have to say sweet again (courtousy of humblebee~) Monkeyboy561 - Monkey is a regular. 'nuff said. He also plays MC, but on his singleplayer world he's using InvEdit, since he's too lazy to gather stuff himself. :3 He's also the inventor of SOS, Shotgun Or Shovels, according to himself. :P mrdenty - No current information available. Jasons bestest friend in the whole wide interwebs. mykawaii - (myka, kawaii) Sarcastic, and not strong on sympathy, but loved by at least some none the less ^^ Has started to wander off to other rooms more frequently, but still comes back to visit :) Narnodewish - The room's professional planker, and has a leaf that he uses for camouflage. He's frigging undetectable with that thing, I tell ya! Frilly little bloke. Nellana - No idea how Nell wasn't in the wikia yet! D: Nell likes to refer to Nell as Nell, in the third person. :P She's a nice person, and a good friend. ^^ Pyromania24 - 'I wasn't dead, I'm back. And I still have a mac. >:3 'red966 - A nice guy who dislikes spelling errors and RP, but we still can't figure out his favorite color. Sanityisalie - ''Myarmisinasling ''Some may think he is a troll. But, he is secretly a regular in disguise. However, don't let his good looks and charm, charm you. His sanity is a lie. He is a closet brony but doesnt know it :3 SpiderPrincess-The derpiest chick you'll ever meet and an avid Homestuck addict, Spider enjoys doodling and belting out kareoke while there's no one around. She frequently stalks chat, as she is proud to call the Pub her home. Known to erupt into bouts of Homestuck jokes with Dendrago. Laughs hysterically at SNORT TOILETS. also called Spincess. :o UndeadLeader - Believe it or not, he's the neurotic leader of the oncoming Zombie Apocalypse! At least we didn't tell him about the perfect plan in excruciating detail while only making sure we knew which plan we were talking about not to tell him. :D Watch out. :x Ytterbium_Juice - Dude's black! 'This has been a public service announcement. Thank you for your time. The name comes from the periodic table, and the word juice. 'zabbo44 - Nobody knows how he got in the room, nobody knows what he does but everyone knows Zabbo, after 5 years we think it's acceptable to make him a reg. Memorable/Funny Quotes Decrypt : Wow, i was about to whack some trolls for speaking English. but it seems that i wasnt in the Norwegian room after all o.O -- xensyr: I have a feeling she wasn't 19. -- digidragon20: Omg related videos to mine are Justin Beber and Rick Astley digidragon20: I am either gonna get angry viewers or mental people -- curtisliiife: there is no god :) johnmusic: There is a mute button though. :) sparkle96: I like Home made nachos better than store boughttt -- yamipwned23: You can either be random or gay, so hurry up and pick one cause I already have. johnmusic: Yeah, well you can be muted too. :> -- Santo1rafael: no no no!!!!!!!!!!!! loobieloo95: yes yes yes loobieloo95: and i dont mean it in that way -- dehm : Ta,amatsu, professionally d/c'ing since *d/c*. :3 -- Takamatsu : Back in my day, vampires sucked blood. They didn't suck cock screamingstares: Well they have a lot of blood in them. Takamatsu : They have a lot of cock in them. -- RobDyrek: born 12/23/94 recca2029: kool johnmusic: I love how your age changes depending on the girl, Rob. -- dehm : I dislike the fighting too, but even though all the regs here are cool doesn't mean all aren't bitches. D: (Lol) -- Jason324: I carry a roll of duct tape everywhere and I use it sometimes no one cares Jason324: some of then even thank me :3 Pyromania24: I'm guessing you fix their hockey sticks, Jason. -- (From our professional planker:) Narnodewish: I don't plank! I know how to cook. Sheeesh -- zabbo44: Food. Make. You. mrdenty: you mean You. Make. Food.? dehm : In Soviet Kitchen, food makes you. :3 -- dehm : *munching on munching* :3 Monkeyboy561: How is this possible! dehm : Well Monkey, you see, you type a single *, then some impossible action and then another single *, and then it's possible. :o -- Narnodewish: America puts ireland to shame. Narnodewish: Everything we have, they have it bigger and better. PyroMania24: *googles worldwide average penis sizes* -- mrdenty: YOP- a tale of friends stupdity and cupcakes :3 dehm : I like the part on how stupidity is spelled. x3 -- Jason324:Humbee i made ponies! HumbleBee : Wowzers IllegalTemple: Did he just say wowzers? -- Im_Sorry: Toy Toy Toy Toy Toy Jason324: Is dead. Im_Sorry: No you. Jason324: Is alive :3 Im_Sorry: No me. Jason324: In hell. HumbleBee : o.o Im_Sorry: Yes me. -- Narnodewish: Then we had two layers of shit precipitation! =D spiderprincess: It rained shit?! Narnodewish: -nods- spiderprincess: That sounds horrible!! -- HumbleBee : Today is a great fat ^.^ HumbleBee :day* Nellana: Everything defaults to fat? ^^' Life before using 'T' On a day known as being 16 of 10 (however rarely called so), in 2010, a very horrible evil bewildered our calm Cafe! A key had been removed from our keyboards! However, which one? No one knew. Blame all on escada, since he began said madness! Obviously, we all missed a key which, in QWE-series keyboards, comes before Y and beyond R. Lonely day before Sunday, we shall never miss you nor your lack of T! The WNS The WNS is the "Weird Naming System". It was created by dehm, and it's probably done randomly, just saying. :o The following is a list of all known names created using the WNS: ADFPhoenixDawn = Acrobat Cruise Apocrite145 = AgonyX bludude90210 = bluedud carefullkiller = Hospital Channeler = Graph-tastic curlyboxhead = Sword dragoneye904 = Brain Puddles Eeeveee = Pocket Wraith Eircman = IRC Goth2 = Stego granadilla40 = Bazooka Infernitorn = Nitro invalid_user = Password JayZeeM50One = Ditto KiwiPieGreen = Cookie LikeAFox = Hail Master ryguy586 = Fire ParaNoir = Noris parpadoo = Dinner PassionThief = PwrUp Pyromania24 = BFG9000! Sabbscat = Lurb Machine schacksken = Snackbook screamingstares = SrsBsns shadowkid375 = Small Tornado Tehshi = TeaH4x thebarge = Ice Badge vyn1415 = Drink wooness = win XxAchillesxX = Emo Warrior xXCurlyAlbertXx = Bear Ytterbium_Juice = Lute Category:Chat rooms Category:Chat rooms with name changes Category:English chat rooms Category:Chat rooms without room owners